gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Browning Automatic Rifle
:Not to be confused with the Browning BAR, a completely unrelated hunting rifle. The Browning Automatic Rifle (B.A.R. M1918), is an automatic rifle chambered in .30-06 Springfield. It saw use in the U.S. military most prominently during World War II. History In 1917, John Moses Browning was commissioned to create an automatic infantry firearm by the U.S. military. The BAR was initially intended to be used by infantry during advance actions and fired from the shoulder or even from the hip. Automatic fire capabilities were supposed to allow suppression fire during the attack. In 1918, the BAR was patented, tested, and launched into production, receiving M1918 designation in the U.S. military. Early models had no bipods, nor support leg under the buttstock. The new guns were immediately field-tested on the Western Front during the First World War. Battle experience showed that the BAR was too heavy (twice the weight of the M1 Garand), and automatic fire off the shoulder or hip was difficult to control due to the powerful .30-06 Springfield ammunition used. However, the gun had proven to be robust enough otherwise, and had been reassigned to the role of support machine gun. In 1922, the BAR had been modified to be used as a light machine gun, and the new model had received the designation M1922. Modifications included a bipod, a support leg under the buttstock, a finned barrel and different sights. These modifications had been specifically requested by the U.S. Cavalry. Later in 1937, the BAR had been modified again - this time becoming the M1918A1. This time, modifications had been geared towards cutting the cost and ergonomics. The barrel fins and the support leg under the stock were removed, and the stock's shape was changed for easier handling. Neither the M1922 nor the M1918A1 had been manufactured in large quantities. In 1940, the BAR had been modified for the last time, becoming the M1918A2, which was the most popular model, staying in production from the 1940s till the mid-1950s. These modifications included more ergonomic changes, such as a heat shield, carrying handle, the return of the buttstock support leg and a new bipod placement. Also, in this modification, the BAR had no semi-automatic mode - instead it had high and low cyclic rates (650 and 450 rounds per minute, respectively). Ever since the introduction of the 7.62×51mm NATO, the BAR had been gradually pulled out of active service, and by 1960, was mostly retired. Attempts to redesign it to accept 7.62 NATO ammunition were unsuccessful. Design details The BAR is gas-operated, magazine-fed and air-cooled. It uses .30-06 Springfield ammunition, also found in the M1 Garand self-loading rifle, and the M1903 Springfield bolt action rifle. 20-round double-stacked magazines are used for feeding ammunition, and the barrel is fixed. Most versions of the BAR have bipods; however, in the M1918A2 model, they were frequently removed as a weight saving measure. Variants Military ; M1922 The M1922 was a variant of the M1918 produced in limited numbers in 1922. The M1922 is equipped with a heavy finned barrel, a bipod on the barrel and a support leg on the stock. The M1922 is primarily used by the US Cavalry. ; M1918A1 This variant was a result of cutting costs. The barrel fins were removed, as well as the support leg on the buttstock. The stock shape was also changed from the M1922. ; M1918A2 This variant was produced from the 1940s until the mid-1950s. A heat shield was added, along with a carrying handle and a bipod. The buttstock support leg was also re-added. There were two modes of fire; in reality, it simply slowed or sped up the cyclic rate (either 450 RPM or 650 RPM, respectively). ; FN Model D A licensed Belgian copy of the BAR. ; wz. 1928 Polish variant of the BAR. ; Kg m/21 Swedish variant of the BAR. Commercial ;Colt Model U Early commercial variant of the BAR, also known as Automatic Machine Rifle Model 1919. ; Colt Model 1924 Early commercial variant of the BAR. ; Colt Monitor Commercial variant of the BAR. ; Ohio Ordnance M1918A3 A semi-automatic commercial version of the BAR made by Ohio Ordnance. The action was redesigned to fire from a closed bolt and will not accept any GI automatic parts. Most of the weapon is made up of USGI surplus parts. It is chambered in 7.62×51mm NATO and .30-06 Springfield.https://www.forgottenweapons.com/ohio-ordnance-m1918a3-semiauto-bar-video/ ; Ohio Ordnance HCAR The HCAR is a modernized M1918 variant with 30 round magazines and Picatinny rails. Gallery M1918bar.jpg|M1918 BAR variants M1918tripod.jpg| M1918BAR40roundmag.jpg| Videos History Of The M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle "BAR" See Also *Cook automatic rifle References Category:Automatic rifles